Un amour de tennis
by Yuna1717
Summary: L'histoire de Prince of Tennis reprise avec une OC inventé du nom de Yuna: La manageuse fan de tennis et le petit prodige seront-ils fait pour s'entendre? La vie est faite de surprises et c'est ce que notre jeune héroïne découvrira!


Salut !

J'écris des fanfictions qui sont d'habitude pour ma sœur mais j'ai décidé de les mettre en ligne donc j'espère que vous aimerez ! Et désolée d'avance pour les fautes ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de prince of tennis ne m'appartiennent pas !

Le futur est quelque chose de difficile à discerner, elle n'aurait jamais pu le prévoir.

Oui.

Ce jour là, Yuna ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette rencontre change autant sa vie.

Grâce à cette personne, elle allait découvrir de nombreux individus, tous ayant un caractère bien singuliers mais qui deviendraient très chers à ses yeux.

Elle allait passer de nombreux moments avec eux : qu'ils soient heureux, tristes ou drôles. Elle allait passer par beaucoup de sentiments. Et elle découvrira ce que veux vraiment dire les mots « Amitié » et « Amour ».

Yuna ne les oubliera jamais. Pour aucune raison, elle n'oubliera tous ces gens et ce temps passé ensemble à leurs côtés.

En effet, ce jour là elle allait croiser un jeune garçon du nom d'Echizen Ryoma et sa vie pétillante au collège Seigaku allait commencer.

**Chapitre 1 :** **Rencontre avec le Prince du Tennis.**

_Sakuno Yuna, futur élève au collège Seishun Gakuen était dans une situation délicate, arrivera t-elle à la station suivante sans avoir à s'énerver contre 3 débiles ? _Pensait Yuna, tout en regardant les 3 individus se tenant devant-elle, un peu ennuyée mais aussi apeurée que le plus grand lui donne un coup de raquette.

Le jeune fille, assise, seule, se trouvait dans le métro qui devait l'amener à l'endroit où devait l'attendre sa grand-mère. Malheureusement pour elle, un garçon, plus âgé qu'elle, s'amusait à brandir fièrement sa raquette et à frapper dans le vide pour épater ses deux amis.

Normalement Yuna aurait dû avoir une bonne impression d'eux, vu qu'elle adore le tennis (sa grand-mère étant entraîneuse du collège ou elle allait aller) sauf que le garçon en question ne faisait pas vraiment attention à la personne qui était derrière lui, c'est-à-dire Yuna, et que s'il n'arrêtait pas de faire le pitre, elle allait se prendre sa raquette dans la tête.

Mais le pire moment fut quand il commença à hausser la voix et à dire des choses qui étaient en opposition avec ce qu'il faisait.

-Ha ha ha, vous ne savez même pas comment tenir une raquette ! Pour donner un effet lifté à la balle, rien de tel que la prise western !

Yuna ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Le garçon s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Il s'approcha et dit, en colère :

-Quoi ? T'as un problème ?!

-N...non, non, continua t-elle, toujours en train de rire.

Il la regarda d'un regard noir.

-Bah ferme là alors, si t'as rien à dire !

Yuna soupira et arrêta de rire, croisant les doigts pour sortir au plus vite d'ici et ne plus être avec ces idiots. Elle n'aimait pas avoir de problèmes donc elle ne préféra rien répondre.

-Tu peux pas plutôt TE la fermer, dit tout à coup une voix masculine devant eux. Tu fais beaucoup de bruit.

La jeune collégienne se tourna vers lui : c'était un jeune garçon qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, il avait les cheveux bruns-verts coiffé d'une casquette et des yeux de couleur ambre, tout le contraire d'elle qui avait les cheveux châtains clairs attachés en une tresse et les yeux bleus.

_Un ikemen ! _Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, les yeux brillants.

Le « débile », surpris, fit tomber sa raquette.

-Hein, quoi ?! S'écria t-il, tout en se penchant pour prendre sa raquette.

_Il ne sait que hurler ma parole._

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verdâtres répondit calmement, tout en le regardant attraper sa raquette :

-Voilà c'est comme ça, la façon dont tu viens de te saisir de la raquette par le haut du manche, voilà la façon exacte d'effectuer la prise western.

Les amis du garçon en question rirent et se moquèrent de lui, qui s'était fait reprendre par un gamin.

Yuna le regarda, étonné que ce jeune garçon en sache autant mais vit ensuite qu'il transportait une raquette.

_Je comprends mieux,_ fit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle ajouta ensuite, en direction du jeune homme qui venait de se faire humilier :

-Exactement, ce que tu avais fait tout-à-l'heure, ta « poignée de main », était en fait la prise « eastern », beaucoup de gens confondent donc ne t'inquiètes pas mais tâche de t'en souvenir si on se recroise.

Le métro s'arrêta. Ils la regardèrent tous partir, même le jeune garçon aux yeux couleur ambre.

-Oups, je dois y aller, à plus tard peut-être ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de se retourner une dernière fois et d'ajouter : Et aussi fait attention la prochaine fois, car t'as failli me donner un coup de raquette !

Elle partit ensuite d'un pas rapide en direction du point de rendez vous qu'elle s'était donné avec sa grand-mère.

Elle attendit quelques minutes près d'une poutre.

_Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? On va rater le match de tennis !_

Une voix qu'elle connaissait l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

-Eh toi, tu sais où se trouve les courts de tennis de Kakino-Kizaka ?

-Oh ! Tu es le gars à la casquette de tout-à-l'heure !

Il soupira et lui redemanda d'un ton ennuyé :

-Tu sais ou pas ?

_Il pourrait me demander plus gentiment, _pensa-t-elle un peu agacé. _Eh ! Mais il va au même endroit que moi, _s'aperçut-elle un peu tard. _Ce doit-être un des joueurs qui va jouer vu qu'il tient un sac où l'on met des raquettes, même s'il à l'air un peu jeune._

-Oui, je vais moi aussi à ce tournoi, tu dois y aller en tant que joueur, c'est ça ? Il me semble que c'est à la sortie Sud, dit-elle, pas très sûre car elle n'était pas connue pour avoir un bon sens de l'orientation.

-La sortie Sud ? Ok.

Il partit. Sans se retourner. Il partit sans dire UN MOT DE PLUS. Elle resta là, abasourdie. Quelques minutes passèrent puis elle lâcha :

-D'aaaaacord ! Bien sûr, tout va bien, il ne répond pas à ma question et ne me remercie même pas, si je le dérangeais il avait qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre ! Franchement, moi qui croyait que c'était un type bien parce qu'il m'avait un peu aider dans le métro, je me suis trompée, pauvre idiot !

Elle jura encore contre lui en attendant sa grand-mère.

Une demi-heure passa.

Sa grand-mère arriva enfin et s'excusa sans dire pourquoi elle était en retard.

-Yuna, je suis vraiment désolée.

La concernée la regarda et lui dit :

-Tant pis mais maintenant c'est fichu pour le tournoi.

-Mais non, allez viens, on y va en voiture.

Elle partit en direction de la sortie nord. La jeune fille fut pris d'un terrible pressentiment :

-Euh, grand-mère, c'est pas à la sortie sud le tournoi ?

La vieille femme s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, c'est à la sortie nord, je te l'avais pourtant dit, non ?

_Euh... non, ou alors je n'écoutais pas._

-Ah... peut-être.

En sortant de la gare, elles montèrent dans la voiture.

Yuna soupira, décidément ce n'était pas une bonne journée. Si elle avait su elle serait tranquillement rester chez elle au côté de sa cousine.

Sa grand-mère, qui avait remarqué ce soupir, croyant que c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à ce tournoi, lui dit :

-La rencontre d'aujourd'hui n'est qu'un match parmi tant d'autres mais le fils de mon élève y participe, tu verras il est très fort et comme je sais que tu aimes bien observer les joueurs qui ont du talent je me suis dit que tu voudrais...

-Grand-mère.

La femme en question sursauta.

-Ou..oui ?

-Si un des participants arrive en retard, il sera déclaré forfait, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est ça, mais pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

-P..pour rien, dit-elle en agitant ses mains.

Sa grand-mère savait que sa petite-fille lui cachait quelque chose mais elle préféra ne pas insister.

Yuna culpabilisa.

Ça allait être entièrement de sa faute si ce garçon à casquette n'allait pas pouvoir participer à ses matchs. Même si il n'est pas très poli et n'a pas fait preuve de grande gentillesse, il l'avait aider dans le métro et il n'avait pas mérité ça.

Elle était démoralisée et espérait qu'il arrive à temps.

Quand elles furent arrivés, Yuna partit précipitamment de son côté et dit à sa grand-mère qu'elle devait aller quelque part.

-D'accord mais fais bien attention à toi !

_Quelle drôle d'enfant, _pensa la vieille femme en la regardant partir. _Bien, voyons voir ce que donne notre prince du tennis. _Puis elle s'en alla elle aussi.

La jeune fille partit précipitamment et chercha le garçon aux cheveux bruns-verts. Elle le trouva, allongé sur l'herbe. Elle s'approcha de lui, non sans appréhension.

Le garçon en question lui, en l'entendant approcher ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

-Tu.. tu es arrivé à temps pour ton match ?

-Non, j'ai été disqualifié, j'avais cinq minutes de retard.

-Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, n'est ce pas ?

-Tu veux que ce soit la faute de qui, à part toi ? Répondit-il, en se mettant en position assise et en l'observant. Elle nota qu'il n'avait pas l'air fâché mais plutôt ennuyé. Elle se détendit donc un peu puis détourna la tête, il avait raison, elle était quand même la seule responsable.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'avança et se pencha en s'excusant

-Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour me pardonner, demande moi ce que tu veux.

Le jeune garçon, qui la regardait toujours lui jeta un regard amusé.

Il se disait que si ça aurait été un autre gars avec des idées mal placées comme son père, il en aurait profité mais il n'était pas comme ça. Non. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était le tennis, pas les filles.

-Ehhhh ? Tout ce que je veux, hein ?

Remarquant que ce qu'elle venait de dire pouvait être mal interprété, Yuna s'empourpra vivement et agita les mains tout en répondant :

-Ce.. ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je...

Le jeune garçon à casquette se rallongea en fermant les yeux. Puis il lui coupa la parole :

-J'ai soif.

-D'a.. d'accord ! Je vais t'acheter quelque chose !

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec une canette de jus-d'orange.

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit le jeune collégien en compagnie des individus de tout-à-l'heure.

_Oh ... j'espère qu'ils ne cherchent pas la bagarre, _s'inquiéta t-elle.

Elle s'approcha près d'eux.

-Bah alors, comme ça t'as perdu ? Tu vas rentrer et pleurer à ta maman ? Ou tu veux que je te donnes quelques leçons, même si il te faudrait des années avant de me rattraper... ah ah ah !

_Ils sont vraiment détestables._

Le garçon à la casquette se contenta de leur donner un regard noir.

Cela ne plut pas à l'adolescent plus âgé et il leva son bras, signe qu'il allait frapper le jeune garçon.

« Psscchhh ».

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Yuna, elle avait ouvert la canette et en avait renversé sur l'adolescent violent. Elle se retrouvait maintenant très bête et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle ajouta juste :

-Euh...vous savez... c'est très bon pour les cheveux... le jus d'orange...

Le garçon à la casquette eut un petit rire.

L'adolescent, qui avait justement du jus-d'orange sur lui, ne pensa pas de la même manière et voulu lui donner un coup de raquette mais le garçon aux yeux ambres la protégea en l'arrêtant également avec sa raquette. Ensuite, il dit en direction de la fille :

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

_Aimable,_ se dit-elle avant de se dire que la prochaine fois elle le laisserait se faire tabasser._ Mais comme il vient de me protéger... j'y réfléchirais quand même._

Il ajouta en souriant :

-Mais tu es vraiment quelque chose.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en le voyant sourire, il était vraiment beau. (ikemen XD)

Il se tourna en direction de l'adolescent plus âgé :

-Alors ? Tu te rappelles de notre conversation sur le grip ? Quoiqu'il en soit c'est moi qui vais te donner une leçon sur le tennis !

_Il est assez arrogant quand même, ne put-t-elle s'empêcher de penser._

Ils allèrent sur un court de tennis et se préparèrent à jouer. Les deux amis de l'adolescent violent l'encouragèrent et dirent du mal de son opposant.

Yuna leur jeta un regard noir et encouragea comme elle put le garçon à la casquette.

A son plus grand étonnement, ce jeune garçon était très fort, il menait déjà 1-0 et malgré les trop nombreuses provocations qu'il jetait, elle était agréablement surprise par son jeu.

_Il est même trop arrogant,_ pensa-t-elle une deuxième fois.

Puis, tout à coup, la grand-mère de Yuna arriva.

-Je te cherchais vers les matchs et te voilà ici.

-Grand-mère ! S'exclama Yuna, heureuse de la revoir.

-Alors comme ça tu as déjà fait la rencontre du prince.

-Le prince ? Comment ça ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oui, ce jeune garçon se nomme Echizen Ryoma et c'est lui le fils de mon élève dont je te parlais tout-à-l'heure.

_Alors il s'appelle Ryoma...Ce nom me dit quelque chose..._

Les amis de l'opposant de Ryoma commençèrent à s'écrier, surpris :

-C'est pas le petit génie qui à remporté 4 tournois consécutifs au championnat junior des Etats-Unis?!

Aussi étonné qu'eux, Yuna se tourna vers sa grand mère :

-C'est lui ?

Elle sourit et répondit :

-Après quelques années il est rentré au japon avec sa famille, sa force physique est telle que je lui avait conseillé de participé au tournoi qui concerne ceux âgé de moins de 14 ans sauf qu'il est venu faire celui de moins de 16 ans.

Yuna sourit et observa attentivement le jeu de ce Ryoma.

-C'est vrai que sa maîtrise de la balle est excellente... mais il ne serait pas gaucher par hasard ? Il est en train de jouer de la main droite et malgré qu'il soit très fort, sa façon de frapper... on dirait qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise.

Sa grand-mère l'observa.

_Décidément, cette petite était intéressante, elle remarquait des choses que personne n'aurait jamais pu remarqué, en effet Ryoma était gaucher mais remarquer ça alors que ce garçon était ambidextre était vraiment quelque chose, _se dit-elle pour elle-même.

Sa grand-mère ne savait pas si c'était le fait de l'emmener voir les entraînements des joueurs de tennis depuis toute petite mais Yuna savait analyser les points faibles, les points forts, dire ce qu'il n'allait pas en quelques instants juste en observant un joueur joué une partie.

Tout indiquait que Ryoma allait gagner quand quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu prévoir arriva.

Ryoma gagna encore un point :

-Bien, elle est dedans ! S'écria Yuna.

-Non, Out ! Fit l'adolescent plus âgé.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est faux !

Il commença à rire et toutes les balles qui arrivaient au fond du terrain était compté « Out ».

-C'est de la triche ! Continua Yuna.

-Ce match se déroule selon les règles de l'auto-arbitrage. Si ce vaurien dit qu'elle est « Out », on ne peut rien y faire, répondit la vielle femme.

Mais Ryoma, qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac n'abandonna pas, loin de là.

Il frappa une autre balle qui, cette fois, s'était arrêté net sur le sol.

-Comment?! S'écrièrent les amis du tricheur. Ce gamin à donné un effet rétro à son lob, elle s'est arrêté pile sur la ligne !

_Il assure vraiment,_ pensa Yuna, tout en le regardant s'amuser.

Néanmoins, l'adolescent plus âgé, qui était énervé, profita du moment où Ryoma s'approche du filet pour jeter sa raquette sur lui.

-ECHIZEN ! M'écriais-je.

Tout le monde le regarda. Il se releva, sa tempe saignait mais il ne s'en soucia pas et dit juste :

-Mada mada da ne. Tu tiens ta raquette comme un minable.

Et ils reprirent le match.

Yuna était fâchée mais elle était aussi prise d'un autre sentiment.

_Pourquoi veut-il continuer à jouer ? Il est blessé ! _

Pourtant une part de Yuna était admirative. Voir Ryoma ne pas abandonner lui donna un sentiment d'admiration pour ce jeune joueur. Peu de personnes auraient continué à sa place.

C'était maintenant au tour de Ryoma d'effectuer son service.

Il frappa la balle.

-Qu'est ce que.. ? Cette balle..., commença Yuna, consternée.

Les deux autres adolescents sur le côté du court furent aussi surprit :

-Dites- moi, je n'ai pas rêvé, cette balle à changer complètement de direction au rebond, n'est ce pas pas ?

-Est-ce que par hasard...

La grand-mère resta inerte, cela ne la surprit pas autant que les autres, elle savait déjà que ce jeune garçon était capable de telles prouesses.

-Un service twisté ! Affirma le jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, tandis qu'un sentiment d'émerveillement l'enveloppa. Seul quelques professionnels savent en faire et lui, il est capable d'un tel service à son âge ?

La balle rebondit et atterrit dans la tête de l'adversaire de Ryoma.

-Ta dernière heure a sonné, fit-il accompagné d'un sourire.

_Comment il se la joue,_ se dit Yuna en riant.

-N..Non ! Pitié, arrête ! Fit ridiculement l'adolescent plus âgé, s'agenouillant par terre.

Puis Ryoma envoya une petite balle, sans aucune force de frappe et qui atterrit sans difficulté de l'autre côté du terrain.

-Imbécile, fit-il.

Ils continuèrent ensuite à jouer et Ryoma utilisa sa main gauche pour en finir plus vite.

_J'avais raison, il est donc gaucher._

Cependant, un homme qui s'occupait du tournoi vint les interrompre :

-Eh ! Vous là bas, il est interdit de jouer sur ce court sans permission.

Sur cette fin de phrase, ils s'en allèrent. La jeune fille venait d'assister à un match dont elle se souviendrait longtemps. Elle était même déçue qu'il se soit interrompu.

Le jeune garçon s'en alla sans rien ajouter de plus mais Yuna, avant de partir se tourna vers lui et lui cria :

-Echizen-kun ! J'ai oublier de te remercier pour m'avoir aider pour aujourd'hui donc merci beaucoup ! Et... encore désolée de t'avoir indiquer une mauvaise direction... et euh... je m'appelle Yuna ! Ryusaki Yuna !

Ryoma soupira et lui fit un petit signe de la main, elle la trouvait un peu bruyante.

Yuna, elle, sourit et espéra le recroiser bientôt.

Sa grand-mère, en partant, lui posa plein de questions sur comment elle l'avait rencontré et qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'est ainsi que la vie de Yuna prit une nouvelle direction après sa rencontre avec le « Prince du tennis ».


End file.
